This invention relates to the field of games for amusement and entertainment. More particularly, this invention relates to an electronic game board which is capable of being used in conjunction with a known or conventional domino game thereby providing expanded and more pleasurable enjoyment of the game.
Board games in one form or another have been available in the market place for years. While certain other boards are available for playing the game, this board is meant to enhance the pleasure of the game in a visual and/or audible sense.
In addition, electrically operated games with electric means for indicating a selected board position are also well known. Representative of such games are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,893,671; 4,323,243; 4,324,405; and 4,545,582.